User blog:Tomahawk23/IG-88 VS Cybermen
IG-88 the ruthless Assassin Droids who Massacred there creators minutes after actavation VS Cybermen The metal clad who wanta upgrade all biological lifeforms and destroy all who opose them WHO IS DEADLIEST 250px-E-11_NEGWT.jpg|E-11 Blaster Rifle 1456364-ig_88_s_flamethrower.jpg|IG-88 useing his flamethrower 6262182746925878.jpg|Pulse Cannon vibroblade.png|Butcher VibroBlade j.jpeg|Thermal Detenator 250px-Electro_attack.jpg|Electro attack 185px-Cyber_wrist_blaster.jpg|Wrist Laser 250px-Energyblaster.jpg|Cyberman holding his Energy Blaster Cybermat-1.JPG|Cybermat IG-88 Cybermen 90 Skill 83 76 Strentgh 84 81 Speed 27 82 Inteligence 80 72 Tactics 79 79 Armor 87 89 Killer Instinct 98 90 Ruthless 99 NOTES GOOD VOTES COUNT AS FULL VOTES BAD VOTES COUNT AS HALF VOTES THAT DONT STATE REASONS DONT COUNT PLZ MAKE DETAILED VOTES THAT GIVE GOOD REASONS OR GIVE EDGES OR RATINGS The Battle After finding out about Cybermen, the Empire felt that if they expanded, they'd pose a threat to them and posted bountys on them. The four IG-88s took the bountys and headed for earth. The four IG-88s landed on earth and began serching for them in a large abonden wherehouse in London. They are spotted by a Cybermat. He then studies them and reports back to the rest of the Cybermen. 4 Cybermen then began serching for them. They all try to sneak up on them in a wide hallway. The IG-88 droids see them through the back of their head. Each hits them with there eye lasers. They bounce off the Cybermen. The IG-88s run into a doorway. As the Cybermen run back to cover, they begin firing at eachother. The IG-88 throws a thermal detenator. One Cybermen throws it back. The IG-88s begin running. Cyberman runs through the doorway and is immediately killed by an IG-88 shooting his Pulse Cannon. The IG-88s run through the next doorway. As the last IG-88 is running through he is shot in the chest by a Cyberman with his Energy Blaster. The Cybermen chase them. Two Cybermen run into the line of fire. An IG-88 goes full auto with his E-11. All shots bounce right off and as the IG-88 turns around to go through the next open door he is shot in the leg by an Energy laser. He keeps on running and as he runs through the next door he is shot in the head by a Cybermans Wrist Laser. The other Cyberman tries to cut the IG-88s off. The IG-88s run into a large room. The Cyberman jumps out behind a box. He is immediately killed by an IG-88's flamethrower. Two remain on each side. The IG-88s begin carefully walking. A Cyberman jumps out of the door behind them and before the IG-88s can react he shoots one in the chest, killing him. IG-88A immediately hits him twice in the head with his eye laser, then turns around and kills him with his pulse cannon. He throws a thermal detenator in the hallway. It goes off. Nothin is hit. He sees the last cyberman pop out from the other door in front of him. He hits him twice with his eye laser, then turns around and kills him with his pulse cannon. WINNER IG-88 Category:Blog posts